This invention relates to a new and improved umbrella canopy frame and staff member in combination therewith. In particular this invention relates to a new and improved canopy frame in combination with a staff member which is collapsible from the opened condition of the umbrella into a neat and compact storage or carrying condition when the umbrella is closed.
The umbrella art is highly developed so that revolutionary advances therein may not be expected. Applicant nevertheless has developed a new and improved combination of elements wherein an umbrella is provided with a canopy frame and handle member of the lazy-tong construction wherein the canopy frame is opened simultaneously with extension of the staff and is closed simultaneously with the staff when the latter is collapsed.